En el frio
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Todo había comenzado como una simple misión hasta que habían quedado atrapados en aquel planeta tan frio.


**"En el frio"**

 **Resumen:** Todo había comenzado como una simple misión hasta que habían quedado atrapados en aquel planeta tan frio.

 **Disclaimer:** Star Trek no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo único**

 **"Congelándonos, ¿o no?"**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

634 palabras según Word.

Era cierto que siempre acababan metidos en líos, aquello era pan de cada día en la nave espacial Enterprise. Siempre había una situación en la cual peligraba la vida de todos, pero no había pensado que su vida estaría peligrando en aquel momento.

Habían quedado varados en aquel planeta tan frio, pues el transportador estaba fallando y era realmente peligroso poder transportarlos, siendo que el hombre de ojos azulados y ceño fruncido tenía malas experiencias sobre aquella estúpida maquina averiada y ellos transportándose a otra dimensión. Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, sólo quería la maldita manera de salir de ahí, pues aunque sus trajes pudieran resistir hasta cierta temperatura, de verdad se estaba congelando.

Además que la compañía ni siquiera era la mejor, pensó mientras veía al vulcano de reojo. Ambos habían quedado ahí atrapados, de todas las personas, pensó el doctor McCoy, tenía que quedarse con el orejas de duende atrapado en un planeta donde quizás moriría congelado.

— Creo que esta cueva sería apropiada para estar, doctor McCoy — Le informo el vulcano mientras el médico sólo soltaba una bocanada de aire, viendo como se formaba aquel vapor, se estaban congelando ahí, pero como siempre el vulcano parecía no mostrar nada en su rostro.

Muchas veces odiaba eso. Odiaba que Spock, que aquel vulcano mitad humano, no mostrase ninguna de las emociones que tenía como herencia debido a su madre. Realmente odiaba aquello, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para poder hacer que el vulcano mostrase alguna emoción, más que buscando peleas con él.

Ambos caminaron a aquella cueva que había señalado el vulcano, siendo que el hombre mayor saco su phaser, para apuntar a una de las piedras congeladas que había ahí, para calentarla lo suficiente para que aquello les pudiera servir como una pequeña hoguera temporal mientras Scotty terminaba de arreglar la maldita maquina. A veces realmente odiaba la tecnología, pensó.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro frente aquel fuego en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Nunca estaban ellos dos solos tanto tiempo, siempre estaba Jim con ellos, pero ahora no era así, no tenían nada que conversar, pensó el médico, cuando observó de reojo al vulcano, pero pudo apreciar que aquellas orejas puntiagudas estaban verdes, siendo que fue ahí cuando recordó lo obvio, cuando se dio cuenta del detalle que su mente había omitido.

Spock era un vulcano y sí él, un humano, tenía frío a esa temperatura, para el vulcano debía estar verdaderamente helado, pensó.

Sin pensarlo paso su brazo por sobre los hombros del vulcano, sintiendo como el vulcano lo miraba alzando su ceja, de aquella manera que siempre lo hacía cuando algo lo sorprendía demasiado o bien encontraba algo fascinante, como solía decir.

— No quiero que seas una paleta congelada para cuando nos saquen de aquí — Dijo simplemente al sentir la miraba de Spock sobre él, sabiendo que si hubiera sido más joven tal vez, se hubiera sonrojado como un estúpido, pero ahora no lo había hecho.

— Gracias por su preocupación, doctor McCoy — Le contestó simplemente el vulcano mientras se apoyaba más en él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Leonard, como se permitió llamarlo en su mente.

Había razón de porque McCoy siempre quería que Spock mostrara sus emociones, para poder verlo un poco más humano, para saber que no estaba tan lejano la idea de proyectarse algo con él, pero por otro lado Spock era quién se negaba a mostrar sus emociones, para no terminar en una mala relación junto al doctor McCoy, a quién realmente estimaba más que a un amigo.

Ambos eran unos cabeza dura, pero durante el tiempo que estuvieron en aquella cueva esperando que el transportador del Enterprise funcionase, al menos pudieron sentir el cuerpo del otro junto al suyo, buscando brindar calor, al igual que algo más.


End file.
